


Snails on a String

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soul Eater - Freeform, Stress, The title has nothing to do with the content, dwmd, soul gives good advice???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: I wrote this in middle school and am condensing all my fics onto my AO3 pls don't bully memaka is having a hard time and soul makes her feel better
Relationships: Crona/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Snails on a String

This just wasn't Maka's week. Her papa had tried to surprise her with a new book but had bought the four one in the series causing Maka to spend an extra 40 dollar on a pity gift. Someone tripped her in the hallways and made Maka late to class one day and she subsequently missed work. She was buried under homework and hadn't gotten much more than three or four hours of sleep a night. Maka and Soul also hadn't been able to find a job to fill and hadn't been out of the school in over two weeks. That cabin fever had really started to get to Maka. Soul and her's apartment was a wreck since Crona moved in. And on top of everything, she just couldn't understand what they were studying recently. She was currently supposed to be making dinner but it was just turning out all wrong. What was supposed to be a yummy homemade chicken tender and mashed potatoes what turning into a mess of flour and egg all over the counter while the chicken all sit in the trash; ruined. Turns out their eggs had gone bad last Saturday. The stress was just starting to eat away at her.

So there she sat, a chair pulled up to the counter with a very stressed blonde sitting in it. Her hair was starting to frizz from her messing with it. (A nervous tick) She could hear Soul laughing about something. His laugh was always so loud and easily heard. He just had a voice that carried far. Maka loved that laugh.

So maybe the young meister had a small crush on her weapon counterpart. She tried not to dwell on it since she knew it would only cause problems. So she just sat and waited hoping for it to pass like her other little crushes.

She sighed to herself before shouting,"Soul! Can you come make dinner, please?" She hoped that he would. Granted, he was rather lazy and did it last night but maybe he would take pity if she told him something like she really needed to study or something like that. No way would she tell him that she had screwed it up. It would only give him more to tease her about. And she hated it. She hated how he teased her so...but it was always so endearing for her in the end.

It took a minute before Soul appeared from his door, running a hand through his hair. "But I cooked last night," He complained,"Why can't you do it tonight? You always yell at me when I ask you to cook for me." "I really have to study for that test tomorrow. I just don't feel like I really understand some of the material," Makka replied quickly coming up with a feeble excuse. Tomorrow's test would be a breeze. She understood that. "Isn't that what Blair is supposed to be helping you with?" Soul said, cocking an eyebrow and pointing his thumb back at the napping cat on an open textbook. She was supposed to be helping Maka but they couldn't really trust Blair to help with much. 

"Does it look like she's helping me study? She's using my nice textbook as a kitty bed,"She snarked. "Whatever. You owe me, Maka." Soul sighed, taking the apron from the corner of the chair. "Thank you, Soul," Maka said with a smile. The blonde girl pulled Blair off of her textbook and closed it, walking back to her room.

Once in, she tossed her book onto her bag, falling onto her bed. She groaned loudly. She looked up to her desk, her image reflecting back at her from the medium sized mirror. Dark bags dwindled under her eyes. She walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair. She sat and scooted til the desk was a little too close to her stomach. Not that she cared much. She pulled out an old, hardcover book and flipped to a random page, reading over its contents. She flipped to a few pages back and started from the heading.

"Light Blub

Invented by Thomas Edison, the light bulb provides visible light by heating a wire filament to such a heat that it begins to glow. The filament is heated by an outside electric current passing through it..."

Maka had pulled out her encyclopedia, something that rarely saw the light of day. She liked to read over it whenever she felt bad or just wasn't in a good mood. It was ancient. She had found the outdated material in a library that was closing down a while back. They had given it to her as a gracious gift to one of their loyal visitors. She enjoyed learning so it was the perfect remedy for this awful luck that seemed to plague her this week.

The sad part was that the encyclopedia didn't seem to be helping her. Light bulbs just didn't hold a candle to her bad mood. She snapped the book closed and pulled out her iPod. She scrolled through the music on her device and picked a classic. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. She rather liked classical rock, not that she would let anyone know. It was something unexpected of the bookworm.

She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She laid the old, clunky iPod on her side table and put both earbuds into her small ears. Her emerald eyes closed gently, relaxing to the sound of a piano opening.

Soul was presently in the kitchen trying to save the mashed potatoes and starting some pork in the oven after seasoning it with a few different spices. He was thinking. Maka had been acting strange lately. Maybe he was over thinking it or she just was being dramatic. It was normal for girls to be dramatic at this age. It was normal for girls to be dramatic in general. He shrugged off the thought and pulled out his phone and sat down, waiting for everything to finish up.

Soon, everything was done and he called for Maka,"Maka! Dinner is ready!" No response. Maybe she fell asleep, Soul thought. He called again,"Dinner is ready!" He said again. Crona peeked from around the corner. Soul was splitting a room with the other boy until they put in for a larger apartment. Crona had no other place to go and felt rather comfortable with Soul and Maka. Crona tip toes into the dining room quietly,"I think she's in her room." He said. He sat down at their table and waited for the blonde girl.

Soul took off his apron. He nodded,"I'll go check on her," Soul made his way through the house to Maka's room. He knocked on the door,"Maka, you want to come out for dinner? You skipped last night. You better not be starving yourself to get thinner because thats really uncool," He said, leaning up against the closed door with crossed arms. Again, no answer. A small sniffle came from behind the door. "Maka?" Soul said, twisting the door knob. He opened it up to find a puffy eyed Maka pushing back against the door. "I'm not hungry. Go away Soul!" She shouted. Soul walked in with easy.

"Have you been crying? What happened this time?" He asked, sitting on her bed. The sheets were peeled back and an iPod sat in the middle. "I'm fine!" She said, crossing her arms. "Obviously not. Don't lie to me." Soul stood. He was being equally as stubborn as the meister in from of him. "I'm just a little stressed is all. I'm fine." Maka grumbled.

"A little stressed doesn't make you cry, Maka. You're stronger than that." Soul pointed out, patting next to him on the bed. Maka was his best friend, meister, and crush. He never thought in a million years he would fall for the cute, sassy, flat, bookworm but he did.

Maka sat next to him,"I've just got a lot on my mind." He nodded,"You normally do. But it doesn't weight you down." Maka nodded. They sat in silence for a little bit before Maka spoke up. She almost hated how Soul always managed to get her to open up but she knew she would feel better if she did. "I just feel like the world is against me, you know? My luck has just been so awful and my dad has been on my back lately with gifts and surprise visits in class. I just don't know how much more I can take. The material we are studying doesn't make sense and it's too much for me to handle. I've never not understood something we studied." Maka rambled. It just all seemed to spill out.

"Sounds like my Maka has a terrible case of being a teenager." Soul laughed,"You're just stressed. It happens to everyone. You don't need to get so worked up about it. You can't control everything, you little control freak. Life happens. Don't blame yourself for it," Soul extended a hand to Maka. Maka gave a small smile and took his hand. He yanked her in and hugged her,"Chill. It's not cool when you're all worked up and crying. Not a good look for you." Maka laughed,"I'll keep that in mind." She pulled away, wrapping an arm around Soul's waist. He started walking and took her into the kitchen.

Crona was sitting at the table with a full plate, eating. He perked up when he heard Maka and Soul enter. "I-I'm sorry I didn't wait. I was just so hungry!" He quickly dropped this fork and put his hands in his lap. Maka laughed,"That quite alright." She felt so much better now after talking to Soul. She felt like a load of weight was taken off her shoulders.


End file.
